A common objective of turbine manufacturers, whether it be manufacturers of steam turbine or gas turbines, is the improvement of efficiency. This can be achieved by reducing leakages, optimising the degree of stage reaction, blade aspect ratio, stage loading and blade configuration, including the application of 3D stacking, twisting, bowing and lean. Nonetheless, there is a continued need to seek new opportunities to improve turbine efficiency.